Remembering Stephen
by B5alleycat
Summary: In Rememberance of a fine man.


Remembering Stephen  
  
Summary: This is my way of dealing with Richard Biggs passing. I wanted to say untimely but all things work on God's time, so nothing can be untimely. Still I grieve for him leaving us so soon. This story is not meant to convert anyone to my way of believing; it just seemed to me to fit in with the way Babylon 5 was written. This just came to me one day as I was feeling sad, trying to deal with the fact that he was gone. I could hear, Rev. Dexter's voice and feel the words in my soul. The part about flying away, I am sure was influenced by hearing a sampled version of the hymn, 'I'll Fly Away' on the radio in a rap song while driving a family member home from work. This was a song that hadn't been played in a while so, it seemed to me to be a sign.  
  
Special thanks to those who helped me make this even better. I would like to thank my beta advisors, Cheryl and Lynda for all their hard work. This story is my tribute. Richard deserves no less than my best effort.  
  
He is gone, but let us never forget him. I never had the opportunity to meet him, but through his work he touched my life. Sleep well Richard.  
  
Remembering Stephen  
  
Dear hearts, it is truly a sad occasion that brings us here this morning. We have gathered together to celebrate the home going of Stephen Franklin. While our hearts are breaking because never again will we see his smiling face; Never again will we laugh at a joke he makes; Never again will we feel his loving arms around us, as he offers comfort in our time of need. I say to you that this should also be a time of rejoicing. You see one morning our beloved brother got up and his load was a little lighter. He got up and left all his burdens and troubles behind. Brothers and sisters let me tell you when Stephen shook off this old mortal coil, his spirit was so light that he was able to just fly away. Oh let me tell you that was a wonderful morning indeed. No more pain, no more heartache, no more suffering; No more aches, no more disappointment and no more fear; He was able to just fly away. He was able to see our savior face to face. Some glad morning we are all going to be able to do like Stephen Franklin and hear our Savior say, "Welcome Home, my good and faithful servant. Come unto me and take your rest." What a day of rejoicing that will be. We will get to see all the wonders of Heaven. We will get to sit with the Heavenly hosts. We will get to hear Angels sing. Some one said there are no tears in Heaven. Let us rejoice for our dear Stephen because never again will he have to cry. His heart will always be filled with gladness.  
  
I've had the pleasure of meeting Stephen Franklin many times over the years, but I will always remember fondly the first time we met. . I had traveled to Babylon 5 for an Interfaith service. He was a Foundationalist. We spent hours talking about the Bible and the similarities and differences between our beliefs. To just look at him, one would never know how spiritual the quiet, unassuming man was. After all he was a dr., a man of science. That does not always go hand in hand with a strong sense of faith.  
  
I said those same words to him. You know what his response was? He laughed. Then he looked me in the eye and said, "You just hit on the problem I've faced for most of my career. I thought I could save the world. I wanted to believe there was nothing, I couldn't do. But sometimes, I couldn't save the person. That was the hardest part for me to live with. Each time, a situation was beyond my control, each time I lost a patient, I took it as a personal failure. That led me down the road of desperation and despair. I worked even harder trying to make up for my ineptitude." He continued on and said, "Rev Dexter, I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't eating properly. Where as before I had just been perceiving I wasn't doing a good job, I was now in actuality doing a poor one".  
  
I looked at Dr. Franklin at that moment, and I could see that somehow he had been able to change that. It was reflected in his being. So I asked him, "What happened, what made the difference?"  
  
He responded, "I had to almost die, to realize that I am not God."  
  
From the tone of his voice, I could tell that the young man had a testimony. A miracle had been worked in his life. I was moved to listen to him share the wisdom he had found. Stephen started out by telling me a little more about his faith, and the belief that a 'Walkabout' was the way to find one's self.  
  
He said, "Will, I was truly lost, didn't know which way to turn. My friends, and family, they all wanted to help, but this was something I had to do by myself. At first, I wandered aimlessly around the station, Downbelow was my wilderness. Seeing all the suffering, only reaffirmed how lucky I was in life, because I already realized there were a lot of people a lot worse off than me, so I knew that wasn't the lesson I had to learn. My journey continued, and while I did my best to remain anonymous, inside I was still a doctor, so I helped those I could. Yet, I still hadn't found myself, so I couldn't go back.  
  
One day, my willingness to help, landed me in more trouble than I could handle. Without thinking, I rushed into a situation to help someone, but I was the one who ended up needing help. I ended up alone in the dark, watching my life's blood leave my body. Oh, I castigated myself for being all kind of fools. There I was, lying in a pool of my own blood, what kind of hero was I? Then I realized -I wasn't one. I was just a plain, simple man. Yes, I had been blessed with the knowledge to heal, but if I couldn't heal myself, without help, what made me think I could do anymore for others? With each second that passed, more and more of my blood slipped away. I realized that I wasn't ready to leave this life yet, there was still more for me to do. So I began to crawl, toward help. Each movement was more painful than the one before, but the more progress I made, the lighter my heart became. I threw off all that guilt I had been feeling. I made it far enough to get help. During my recovery, a lot of my friends stopped by to visit me, and told me how glad they were that I had survived. Until that moment, I hadn't realized how much I mattered to people, not just because I was a doctor, but because I was something even greater, a friend."  
  
Let me tell you, dear hearts, Dr. Franklin's words that day inspired me. There are days, when even a preacher has trouble seeing his way clearly. I believe the man that Stephen Franklin was, should inspire all of us. His message was not that you won't stumble, but when you do, pick yourself up and keep working to get back on the right path. Stephen Franklin kept on fighting the good fight, until one morning he heard God calling his name. I believe he looked around and realized, he'd done all he could do. I believe it wasn't easy for him to leave his friends and loved ones behind, but I believe he was comforted in knowing that one day, he'd see you again.  
  
My friends, I didn't come here to preach him into the wonderful world of the afterlife. I can't do that, his life has already written that eulogy. All I can do is stand up here and try to offer those of us left behind words of comfort. You see, you don't have to worry about Stephen Frankin, anymore. He is all right. Nothing can ever again hurt him or cause him to sorrow. No I am here to speak to the living, to tell you to keep on keeping on.  
  
Stephen loved you and would want you to be happy. To enjoy your life until you meet again. Then one glad morning, you too, can take wings and just fly away. Oh what a day of rejoicing that will be! On that great day, Stephen and all your loved ones whom have gone on before will be waiting to welcome you home.  
  
When Reverend Dexter finished the eulogy, there wasn't a dry eye in the Observation Dome. Dr. Stephen Franklin's life had touched the lives of so many people. The room was filled with friends, loved ones and acquaintances whom had made the journey all the way back to Babylon 5, when they heard the service was being held there.  
  
Stephen's family had decided to bury him in space as opposed to Earth Dome, because he had once said, no matter how long he had been away, it still felt like home. Just before the service ended, a lone figure moved from the back of the church to the front. He was dressed in all white, and made his way stealthily toward, the front row of mourners.  
  
Kneeling down in front of Stephen's mother and father first, he spent a few quiet moments whispering words of comfort to them before moving on next to Franklin's sisters and then best friends. No one but the person he was talking to at the moment was privy to what he said to anyone else. But as he moved to the next person, a gentle, calm smile appeared on the face of the person he had just left. When he had said all he had to say, he turned to look at the people he had just spoken to one last time. A smile more brilliant than the brightest star lit up his face. Stephen Franklin then flew away to sleep with the angels. 


End file.
